On the Drift
by Goddess247
Summary: Set during The Tokyo Drift. There's a new drifter in town and...what's up with that car?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"OH! OH!" A sweet voice repeated again. "Sweetheart, I promise I will never leave you alone for such a long time!"

A slender girl of eighteen with a curved body touched the purple Mitsubishi Eclipse Spider tenderly.

"Oh, girl, you alright?" She purred as the worker looked at her amazed.

"Can you sign here, Miss?" He handed her the papers.

"Sure." But she wasn't actually paying attention to him.

"Your first time here, in Tokyo?" He inquired, looking her up and down.

"No." She said shortly, giving the papers back with her signature on it.

"Been here before?"

Her eyebrow rose from the stupidity of the question:

"You're free to go."

After the big man turned his back to a young woman, she opened the door of her trophy and slid in the car, instantly feeling the wheel underneath her sort fingers.

She reached one hand into her pocket, her other still caressing the leather on the wheel in front of her.

"Twink." She greeted into the cell.

"Riana?" Surprised voice could be heard from the other end of the line.

"Yeah. Do me a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Put me on the drift tonight." She waved her long blonde hair, adjusting the mirror with her hand. "I'm back in town."

She flipped the phone close and started the car…


	2. Chapter 1

"Everyone's brave, standing on the ground. How about prove it on the race, _gijin_?"

"I would." Sean said calmly.

"If you had a car…" D.K. roared.

"He can borrow mine." Han threw the keys to the American.

Sean produced a half-smile as the other man smirked.

Seconds later everyone was waiting for the race to begin when the purple Mitsubishi came to a stop, making a half-circle. People turned their heads to look at the newcomer. The door opened and black high-heeled boots stepped out, next moment the whole body could be seen wrapped in a tight dark leather skirt and blue tank top, a dragon tattoo dancing on her lower back as she made her way to where the two current racers were standing.

"What's up with you and teasing Americans, D.K.?" She asked, coming closer.

"Riana?" The Japanese looked at her, his jaw slightly dropping. "You're back…"

"As you can see. Haven't Twink told you?" She smirked.

D.K. shook his head 'no'.

"Who's this?" She pointed at Sean.

"_Gijin_." The man answered, coughing in disgust.

"Sean." The American racer introduced himself. "Sean Boswell."

"Riana." She nodded. "Is the spot open for one more car or is it the business for two?"

"The spot's always open for you, Barbie." D.K. responded, winking.

"Lame." Riana rolled her eyes. "Real lame."

As she turned to go to her car, the two other racers did the same.

"Nice car you've got there." The familiar voice said from behind her.

The blonde's eyes grew wide; she didn't expect to see him that soon:

"Hey, Han."

"Hi, Riana." He came closer so when she turned to face him, they were only inches apart. "You've changed."

"Can't say the same about you." _Still irresistible._

"Should take it as a compliment?" Han inquired softly, bending down a bit.

Riana shrugged:

"I see the guy's got your car…"

"Wonna see what he's got."

"His first drift?" She looked at Sean, examining him.

"Yeah." Han nodded, his dark eyes fixed on her.

"You do know he's gonna crush her?" She looked him in the eye.

He nodded yet again, putting both hand on the car so that she was in the middle of the circle.

"What, you look like you haven't seen a woman in a year?" Riana whispered.

"I haven't seen you in a long time…" Han answered but was interrupted by D.K.'s yelling:

"Doll, we don't have the whole night!"

Riana smirked and reached to open the door but Hun beat her to it. He bent over when she was seated:

"Ri, what's up with the car?"

"Oh, this?" She patted the wheel. "Won from a friend in Miami."

No one was actually surprised to know that Sean did crush the car but the amazement broken the faces when D.K. and Riana finished the drift almost the same second.

D.K. muttered something in his native language and called for Morimoto. Riana however smirked:

"Always nice to have a drift with you."

She was stopped by two girls, hugging and kissing her:

"Ri, we're so glad you're back!" Miho cried.

"We've missed you." The other girl, Chinese this time, said. "Does Han know you're back yet?"

"Oh, Miho, Phoenix, I missed you too! And to answer you question, he does."

"Well, he must have been shocked!" Miho smiled evilly. "I mean, you look gorgeous!"

Riana returned her friend's gaze.

"Wait…" She left her friends to call for someone else. "Hey, America!"

Sean turned from where he was starring at the almost destroyed car.

"Don't worry, you didn't do extremely bad for your drift."

"Thanks."

"But really, don't take part until you learn how to." He nodded at her advice.

She turned to leave, meeting Han halfway:

"You're leaving? We were heading for the party…"

"Not tonight." She cut him. "But I think I've got some problems with the engine…"

"My garage doors are always open for you…" He responded, getting her hint. "As are my house's…"

"I'll remember that." She smiled a seductive smile and continued her way. "Miho, Phoenix, get in!"


End file.
